Myla
by Luminous-Jones-Gothicfantasy2
Summary: When Myla moved with her parents to Gold Coast she had thought she had left all the secrets and mermaid stuff behind her, but when she makes friends with Zac and Cam she gets dragged back into it. Also when she develops feelings for Cam she can't help, but to think up ways so that they can hang out so that she can get to know him better.


Myla had been refusing to accept the Gold Coast as her new home for the past week. Her home was back in Toowoomba where her friends were. Where her best friend Rosie was who might need her help next full moon, but her parents didn't know that and there was no persuading them to move back, unless she told them Rosie's secret, but that was something she couldn't do, so she finally decided to accept the fact that she would now be living there. It was probably a good idea to get used to making her way around Gold Coast if she was going to be stuck there, so she told her parents she was heading out to have a look around and would be back home in time for dinner.

After walking for an hour she grew thirsty. I could really do with a drink, she thought to herself before noticing she was in luck. A few yards in front of her was a cafe called Ocean Cafe. Mayla headed inside and looked around. There were seats outside on a balcony overlooking the pier. Inside there was a little shop, more seats and tables, a counter and a staging area with instruments and a mic on top. Once she looked around she went up to the counter to ask for a drink because she wasn't sure if they had waiters. Behind the counter, there was a blonde girl.

Myla went up and said, "hi can I have a glass of mango and pineapple juice please?"

"Sure, want anything else?" The girl asked.

"No that's it thank you, " Myla replied.

"Ok go take a seat I'll get it brought to you, " the girl told her.

"It's ok I'll wait, " Myla said.

A few moments later the girl placed a drink on the counter. "Here you go, " she said.

"Thanks. How much is it?" Myla wondered.

"$2.74," the blonde girl replied and then Myla got out some change enough for the drink and a tip. She gave it to the girl and picked up her drink and went to go find a table.

There was something that Cam really needed to apologize to Zac about, but he wasn't at home when he called there after his lifeguard shift, so he thought that he might have been at the cafe with Evie. He looked outside and now he looked inside, but there was no sign of his best friend or ex-best friend. Zac was likely not going to forgive him, but he hoped so, he just wanted his friend back again. There was Evie though. She was at her new clothing store that David let her open, so he went to go ask her if she had seen him. "Hey, Evie, " he called as he walked up to her.

"Hi, Cam, " she said. "What's up?"

"You saw Zac?" Cam asked.

"Not since this morning, why have you two made up?" She told him as she put the dress she was holding onto a hanger.

"No, I just want to try if he'll let me, " he told her.

"I'm sure he'll turn up. He said that he'd see me later here, " Evie said.

"Ok, guess I'll wait then, " he decided and turned around to go sit down.

"Cam, watch out, " Evie suggested, but it was too late as he turned he bumped into a girl, knocking her juice all over her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were behind me, " Cam said apologetically.

Myla was heading outside to look for a seat when this boy near the clothes shop turned around and bumped into her knocking her drink all over her. She was going to say, "yeah, well watch where you are going next time," before she saw him properly and saw that he was kind of cute. Once she did it didn't come out, instead, she found herself saying, "it's fine don't worry about it."

"I feel bad. Let me buy you another drink to make up for it, "

"No, it's fine honestly."

"I'm buying you another drink. What was it?"

"Mango and Pineapple," she answered. "But you don't have to," she added, but he was already gone.

"You work here?" Myla asked the girl who had been talking to the boy.

"Yeah, I sell the clothes here. You interested in buying anything?" The girl wondered. "Change out of those wet clothes."

"Not, right now sorry. I don't have much money on me. I only really had enough for a drink on me, " Myla said.

"Ok, " she said with a smile as she straightened up some of the stock. "Sorry, I was just wondering are you new here? It's just that I haven't seen you at this cafe before and I don't think I've seen you at my School either, " she added.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I just moved here last week and I'm starting at Suncoast High on Monday, " Myla told her.

"That's where we go to school, "

"We?"

"Yeah, me, Cam the lad who knocked your drink over, Zac my boyfriend, Carly my best friend and David the manager of the cafe, " She replied.

"Right! Manager? Aren't managers usually adults?" Myla wondered.

"It's a family business," the girl explained.

"Ah, that makes sense, " Myla said nodding her head.

"Yeah, are you related to Lyla, Rita Santos's niece by any chance?"

"No, I don't know them. I just moved here with my parents, " Myla told her.

"Oh, ok. It's just that Lyla and her other nieces just moved here recently. Thought you might be related," the girl said.

"Nope. "

"I'm Evie by the way. " The girl finally introduced herself.

"Myla."

"Very similar to Lyla, " Evie pointed out.

" Yeah," Myla agreed.

"One glass of Mango and Pineapple juice, " Cam said when he returned and held out the glass to Myla.

"Thanks, " she said taking the new drink from him as she saw that a nearby table had just come free, so she decided to sit there instead of going outside. She thought it was best to sit down quickly so that the new drink didn't get spilled too.

"Ok well catch you later Evie, going to find a table to sit at, " Cam said.

"Later," Evie said turning around and heading to behind her till.

Cam glanced around, but there were no free tables inside. There were a few spare seats at the cute blond girl whos drink he knocked over the table, but he doubted she would want to sit with him after what he had just done, so he headed outside but got stopped by Myla.

"You looking for a place to sit?" Myla asked him when she saw him looking around.

"Yeah, " he answered turning around to face her.

"Then why don't you sit here. It's not like I'm waiting for anyone, " Myla told him.

"You sure? You're not mad at me for knocking your drink all over you?" Cam wondered as he went to go sit down on the opposite side of the table.

"Why would I be mad? You apologized and got me another drink, " Myla replied. However she had been slightly annoyed to start with, but now it had passed and was kinda grateful that he had. That might seem like a strange thing to be grateful for but if he hadn't seen probably wouldn't have spoken to him and Evie wouldn't have introduced herself and she wouldn't have known anyone on her first day at her new School. It helped to make her feel less nervous.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't mad at me too. I already have people mad at me, " Cam replied.

"Did you knock juice all over them too?" Myla joked.

"No, something more serious than that, " he explained.

"Oh," was all Myla said, feeling bad about the joke she just made.

"The one person I want to apologize to won't even talk to me right now and he seems to be avoiding me, "

"I'm sure he'll come around, he's probably still mad and upset, "

"I'm not so sure. "

Then the girl at the cafe counter approached them with a drink and a plate that had a beef burger on. "Here you go, " she said as she placed them down on the table in front of Cam.

"Thanks, Carly," he said.

So that's Carly, Evie's best friend, Myla thought as she took a gulp of her drink and Cam started eating his burger. "So you're a lifeguard then?" She finally pointed out after noticing his uniform a while ago, when he had bumped into her and knocked her juice all over her.

"Yeah, " he replied after finishing off the bite of his burger.

"Cool, " she said meaning it. If she wasn't so scared of sharks she'd probably considered training to be one because she thought that she'd make a terrific one as she was a brilliant swimmer. In fact, she had been on her School's girl swim team back in her old home. "I love swimming, I'm very good at it, " she added.

"Really?" Cam said, smiling.

"Yeah, anyway it was nice talking to you Cam, but I promised my parents I'll be home in time for dinner, " Myla said as she placed her now empty glass on the table and stood up.

"Wait did I tell you my name?" Cam gasped, his eyes wide in shock that Myla had spoken his name.

"Evie told me it, " Myla said.

"Oh, " he said. "Since you know my name don't I get to know yours?"

"Yeah, I'm Myla, " she said. "And before you ask no I'm not related to Lyla. I don't even know her. I just moved here last week with my parents and this is the first time I've actually been out, " she added.

"I wasn't going to ask, " Cam told her. Despite her having a similar name he knew that she couldn't be related to Lyla because she hadn't run out of the Cafe when he knocked her drink on her. Lyla was a Mermaid banished from the pod and came on to land, so if Myla was related she would have to be a Mermaid too.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll see you at School tomorrow, " she said.

"Yeah, see you. It was nice talking to you too Myla, " Cam said.

"I hope you manage to make up with whoever you fell out with." With those final words, Myla left the cafe.


End file.
